ArcanaPC20
This is the 20th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 70th episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot Matsuri and Adora was on their way back to the school and bumped into Matsuri's father and mother. They took her home with Adora. Adora was waiting in the guest room and overheard what Matsuri's parents said in the family room. They are mad to Matsuri and said that she's hanging out with bad friends. They said that she cannot friends with Adora and her other friends except Miho and Aimi. They said that they are gangster because of their peculiarly colored hair. She do heard Matsuri refused and defend her friends. Adora panicked and afraid. She heard Matsuri yelled that her parents will never understand her and she left to Adora and took her out. She told Adora sorry and Adora told her that she do notice that earth and Eikonikos is very different, but there's nothing she could do about it. People from Eikonikos are peculiarly different. Their eyes has colorful colors, along with their hair and sometimes their skin. They got high agility and stronger than earth citizens. Adora tried to dye her hair once when coming to earth, but the dye washes down with water and her hair color did not change. Matsuri always want to break the family tradition and rules but she never dared. Then she got an idea of inviting them for dinner with her parents so they'll know that they are good kids. But, at the dinner, her parents asked them why are they friends with Matsuri. They ask is they want money or anything else but friends with Matsuri. Matsuri had enough and yelled at her parents. Her parents told her to stop being friends with them. A waitress came to clean the mess. But as she stood to pick up a glass, it fell and broke. The waitress fell down and screams then faint. A Glitch appear and people are trying to evacuate. Matsuri's parents pulled her to their car, leaving her friends behind. Her friends fight the Glitch while Matsuri left. She demand to get out of them car but was not allowed. She force open the door and jumped out. The car stopped as Matsuri ran back while transforming. She helped her friends. She apologized for the rude things her parents said, but she got no right to said anything more to them. Then a card appeared and helped Matsuri defeat the Glitch. Just when her parents came there, they found Matsuri and her friends helping around. Matsuri came to them and told them sorry but if they try to take her friends away from her, she asked to be removed from the Shikako family. Before her parents could answer, she went back to help. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Coffin * Glitch Secondary Characters *Prince Senka *Prince Ligero *Seth *Adora *Nebo Major Events Trivia * The received card is "The High Priestess" Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes